Street To Heaven
by himawari-souma
Summary: Matahari tampaknya enggan mengeluarkan sinarnya.  Tampak tirai – tirai gelap menyelubungi cakrawala. Apakah ini pertanda buruk bagiku!.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Tragedy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OCs**

**Street to Heaven**

Huah…. ^o^

Rasanya senang banget, bisa nulis fic yang mungkin agak" gaje gini.

Habisnya, dapat inspirasi bikin fic kayak gini pas lagi guru marah" di kelas. Daripada kesal dengar ocehan tuh guru yang gaje, masa gak boleh ngerjain tugas/PR habis pulang sekolah, besok pagi aja ngerjain tugas/PR sebelum bel.

Grrrr….

Gaje banget gak sih tuh guru ?...

Eh, kok malah jadi curhat sih? * lempar pake kompor* *kick*.

Ya, udah gini aja deh cuap"nya…

Matahari tampaknya enggan mengeluarkan sinarnya. Tampak tirai – tirai gelap menyelubungi cakrawala. Apakah ini pertanda buruk bagiku?. Ibuku sudah tiga hari di Ruang ICU, ia mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Tiba - tiba aku teringat kembali ucapan Dokter Tsunade, beliau mengatakan mungkin ibu tak akan bertahan lama lagi bersama kami. Tak terasa bulir – bulir air dari mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Dan pada detik itu juga aku mendengar bunyi telepon rumah yang berdering. Saat aku ingin mengangkat telepon itu, ayah telah mendahuluiku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi"

" Ada apa Dokter Tsunade?, apakah ada perkembangan dengan kondisi istriku, Kurenai?"

"Hemhh… Saya ingin memberitahukan anda bahwa Kurenai – san telah…."

Dokter Tsunade terdiam sesaat, ia sepertinya ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" Telah apa, dokter? Istri saya telah membaik, bukan Dok?"

" Asuma – san, kami telah mengerahkan segala kemampuan kami. Tapi, hal itu sia –sia saja karena, Kurenai –san telah tiada. Gomenasai "

" Oh tidak apa – apa, dokter. Terima kasih anda telah berusaha menyelamatkan istri saya."

"Ayah, bagaimana kondisi ibu?"

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke rumah sakit?"

Aku mengangguk senang.

_Sesampainya dirumah sakit…_

Tepat di depan kamar ibu, Dokter Tsunade menghampiri aku dan ayah, hatiku sangat tidak karuan. Tapi, aku tetap mengerakan sepasang kakiku untuk membuka pintu itu. Ketika ku buka pintu itu, aku merasa ada hembusan angin yang menerpa ku dan aku melihat muka ayah yang sedang sedih.

"Apakah ibu?" pikirku ngelantur entah kemana.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin ibu yang kuat dan seceria dia bisa kalah dengan penyakit seperti" kataku untuk menenangkan pikiranku ngelantur entah kemana itu.

Lalu, aku menghampiri tempat tidur ibu. Aku melihat muka ibu seperti begitu lemas, pucat, dan tersenyum hangat. Dan aku memegang tangan ibu, aku merasakan bahwa tangan ibu sudah dingin, dan aku berusaha mendengar detak jantung dan mencari denyut nadi ibu. Tapi…

" Sakura, maafkan ayah ibumu telah meningga" kata ayah sambil memelukku. Hatiku seperti hancur berkeping – keping mendengar perkataan ayah. Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayah, aku masih tidak bisa percaya hal itu. Lalu Tsunade- san memegang pundakku.

"Tsunade-san, apakah ibu sudah…" tanyaku tidak percaya seraya menangis.

" Maafkan saya, Sakura. Ibumu telah meninggal"

Lagi – lagi aku dipeluk ayah….

"Sakura, kita harus sabar. Ibu telah tenang bersama Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa".

Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Tak habis pikir, ibuku di panggil begitu cepat padahal, aku masih ingin bersamanya. aku teringat kata – kata yang pernah dilontar ibu yaitu,

"Apalah daya kita, Sakuara. Kita hanya manusia bukan Tuhan. Pasti ada sebuah rencana di balik semua ini"

_2 hari berikutnya…_

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ibu, tampak kerabat – kerabat dekat ayah dan ibu, dan sahabat serta guru – guruku dari sekolah maupun dari bimbel. Mereka memberi kami ucapan bela sungkawa,dan juga memberikan motivasi – motivasi buat aku dan ayah. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Mataku sama sekali lepas dari tubuh ibu yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Saat orang – orang suruhan ayah menutup pintu peti tersebut, aku lari dan tidak memperbolehkan mereka menyentuh peti itu. Seluruh tamu menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, haru dan kasian, ayah segera menahanku dan orang – orang suruhan ayah menutup pintu peti tersebut. Aku meronta- ronta dan mengeluarkan teriakan histeris, tiba – tiba aku tak sadarkan diri.

Saatku bangun aku sudah berada di gereja dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari ke tempat dimana ibu akan dimakamkan yang cukup dekat.

Saat ku tiba, lagi – lagi Seluruh tamu menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, haru, dan kasian. Aku melihat peti ibu telah dikubur, kali ini aku tidak menangis lagi, aku hanya tertegun melihat nisan ibu yang bertuliskan disini telah berbaring Kurenai tertanggal 6/6/2006. Ayah merangkulku dan membisikan kata – kata yang sama dengan ibu, "Apalah daya kita, Sakuara. Kita hanya manusia bukan Tuhan. Pasti ada sebuah rencana di balik semua ini".

Untuk menenangkan hati kami yang hancur, kami pindah ke rumah yang kecil yang letaknya di pantai milik ayah tapi, hanya untuk liburan saja. Aku melihat sebuah piano dan aku memainkan lagu _In the arms Angel_ yang dibawakan _Sarah McLachlan_. Tbc..

Bagi Readers!

Harap Reviewnya please. ^_^


End file.
